


Gabe and the AbominaBILL Snowman

by winterpassing



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Decaydance, Fueled by Ramen, The Academy Is...
Genre: Crack, M/M, brief implication of Pete/Ryland, gabilliam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterpassing/pseuds/winterpassing
Summary: Gave gets drunk-dared to explore the Himalayas and William goes missing.





	Gabe and the AbominaBILL Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was a little writing assignment i did for english this past year. it's a mess and gabilliam is dead, i know.   
> anyways, enjoy!

He doesn't know what inspired this voyage. Scratch that, he doesn't _remember_. It was probably a drunk dare from Ryland (and/or Sisky Business, he's almost as unaware of his surroundings when he's intoxicated as a middle aged adult dealing with their sobbing two year old.) As far as he knows, or cares, it was an old dare from a night on the Sleeping With Giants tour when everyone is hidden away in either TAI or Cobra's bus, drinking and probably playing poker.  

"Oh please, I was the only sober one!" Pete countered to Ryland's 'roast', which consisted of something along the lines of saying Pete is crazy and drunk and Gabe is going to die in the tundra.  

"Peter, my friend," Ryland wrapped his arm around Pete's shoulders. "You were most definitely not the most sober. Any aspect of sober in your system was lost with the first two games of poker. You have no skill." Pete shrugged him off at that.  

"That's why you don't get a man who was already previously tipsy to play a game of poker where every turn the player with the least amount of "chips" takes a drink," The Butcher piped up. He added air quotes around "chips" as in reality, they just used various small items found in their vicinity.  

"Yea- Wait. Butch, when did you get in here?" Gabe asked  

"Wh- Oh yeah! Okay so, Siskyissortafreakingoutbecausewecan'tfindBillandhewaswonderingifGabestolehimorsomethingbecausethey'repracticallyattachedatthefootthemajorityofthetime," he finished, catching his breath. 

"Mrotek, English, _please._ "  

"Sorry. Anyways, we can't find William and everyone and their moms know that Gabe and Bill are always with each other at some point in the day." 

"Hey, that's not true," Gabe defended. Sure, he lied, but he needed his dignity. And his reputation, of course. The reply was followed with a sarcastic remark from everybody on the bus. "Listen, Bill is a nice guy to be around. We can all agree on that, we all love him, end of story."  

Gabe is greatly offended when Victoria hits him with that "really" face. So much so that he gasps and places a hand on his heart, shaking his head and walking away to talk to the Butcher about his Bilvy.  

There's no privacy when you're on a bus with Cobra Starship, let alone Pete in general, so the conversation Gabe tries to have is not only being eves-dropped on, but is also interrupted, by Ryland slinging Pete over his shoulder and running him out of the bus, Pete banging on his back with clenched fists yelling "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! THIS DOESN'T COUNT AS TAKING ME ALIVE RYLAND!"  

"Okie dokie, back to Bill," the Butcher starts. "He just disappeared. I woke up, and Carden was trying his hardest to calm down Sisk, and I asked him what happened and it turns out that William was just gone. Chislett said he heard some ruckus around 7:00, but he thought it was just someone stumbling through to the bathroom." 

"If only the bus had cameras," Gabe said.  

"GABE!" he heard Nate yell from the front of the bus, "TIME TO GO EXPLORE THE HIMALAYAS ALONE!"  

The Butcher patted his back, leaving him with a "Good luck. Look out for our boy on the way there." Gabe headed up with a nod and went to say goodbye to his bandmates.  

"Good luck Gabanti, don’t die out there," Ryland told him when Gabe finally found him. Pete was leaning against a wall, arms crossed and a firm frown on his face. He made the slightest attempt to seem nice, mumbling something similar to what Ryland said, followed by a line of swears when he started falling down the wall.  

\-- 

Gabe eventually made it to the airport, through his long flight, and into a not so cab-like cab, which went down roads that were most likely illegal to go down. Their final destination was the bottom of a huge mountain. How they got there, Gabe doesn't know. Doesn't particularly care either.  

"Thanks," he told the driver, shutting his door before going to the trunk to get his gear. He had it all on faster than he had thought. The car drove away after Gabe adjusted his backpack straps for what seemed like the seventieth time, leaving him to writhe in disgust as he was covered in potent exhaust fumes.  

After approximately four hours and seven protein bars, Gabe found it in him to actually stop and rest for a while. He started to doze off to sleep, bundled up in his Dora blanket, when he heard a grumble and a stomp which not only rattled the snow above his head, but also the tag on his blanket. It's not every day a piece of fancy paper with _Property of:_ ~~ _Gabe_ _Saporta_~~ _a four year old_ written on it tickles so your nose so something had to be up. He let out a silenced shriek when he saw a huge human-like (but furry and white) figure standing across from him.  

"Wait let me try that again," and he let out a proper scream, reminiscent of the four year old mentioned on the tag of his blanket. The creature coughed. "Really, that's all you give me?" 

"Well what did you want?" The creature blew up the hair fur that was covering his eyes, which automatically went wide as he did it. "Wait. Oh my God." 

"What? Don't wanna eat me?" 

"N-no, definitely not. If I did that Pete would kill me and I'd be out a best friend, and I'd rather not lose you, Gabe," Mister Scary Snowthing told him, shaking his head in disbelief.  

"No way. William?" 

"Um, yeah, I guess." Gabe, being Gabe, thought about how he should totally change Bill's name to Mister Scary Snowthing in his phone, but that was for later. "Why are you in the, well, wherever we are?" 

"Himalayas. And I, apparently, got drunk dared to come venture out here alone. So, here I am, and here you are..." Saying Gabe was confused would be an understatement, but all Gabe was thinking was how to get William back to human form so he could get him back to home so they could see all their friends and Sisky would stop freaking out. "Also, on that subject- Wait, didn’t mention it outside of my head, but on the subject of Sisky freaking out, Sisky is sorta freaking out."  

"Can't say I'm surprised, I'd do the same if this happened to him." William attempted to sit down next to Gabe after that. It backfired. When he actually got the balance and control of the extreme within his center of gravity, he just plopped down on the ledge next to the older man, causing a ton of snow to crash onto his and Gabe's heads. They shook it off, laughed, and then Gabe's features softened slightly. Determination in his eyes, he discussed ways they could get William back to normal.  

They tried for hours to no avail. With some magical power, Gabe had cell service from his position on the mountain, and was currently pacing back and forth waiting for _someone_ to answer. After about five calls, he got an answer from a drowsy sounding Sisky.  

"Do you have anything on Bill?!" he asked all robot-like, like it was a recorded message that he was required to say to every person who called.  

"Uhm, I actually do." He heard Sisky adjust himself on the other end, showing how he was drawn in. "Yeah he's right beside me, but he's uh-" 

"He's uh what?!" 

"He's sorta the abominable snowman." Gabe cringed at the loud 'WHAT?!' on the other end, which was followed by an Australian accent, obviously Michael Chislett, yelling at Sisky for making too much noise at such a late hour. "Sisk, what time is it over there?" 

"Like two." 

"Why isn't everyone partying?" ' _Maybe they're catching up on sleep,'_ Gabe tells himself. 

" _Gaaabe_ _,"_ an annoyed William groaned out. 

"I told them there'd be no partying until Bill was found," Gabe shook his head, but then stopped, because that was a good friend move Sisky pulled.  

"Okay, so right now we need a way to get William back to normal, and since I know my guys and that they're more than likely not sleeping right now, I need you to go over to the Cobra bus and get someone. Ryland, Alex, Nate, Vicky-T, anybody. Pete is probably there too- You know what? Just go over to the bus and go on speaker." Sisky did just that, and Pete said that using his expertly smart mind and his quick thinking skills that Gabe should just give William one of the ample protein bars he packed.  

"Yeah, I sorta laced them with magical Pete substance. No one knows what it is except for me, so you know it's safe," Pete led on. Gabe snorted at the last part, getting a weird look from monster William, which was very hard to decipher as there was fur covering his entire face.  

William, after a lot of convincing, ate one of the magical Wentz protein bars, and said he felt funny approximately one minute and forty-five seconds after consumption.  

"Okay it should be working no- YEP IT’S WORKING I CAN HEAR THE SCREAMING!" Gabe looked to his right, seeing William screaming and slowly shrinking back down to normal Bilvy size. He jumped to his feet to get ready to support his friend, as he'll be weak and cold. William collapsed on the ground, back to normal size, shivering. Gabe positioned him so he was leaning against his backpack and wrapped the infamous Dora blanket around his pale figure.  

"Sisky?" Gabe summoned.  

"Yeah?" he called back, sounding anxious.  

"We got him." 

 


End file.
